Pleasure
by ImAGleekxxx
Summary: Kurt is alone working on his dream. He pushed away every friend he has had, except one but she wont leave him alone. Well until she leaves him a number for a Phone Sex Company
1. Chapter 1

**Hello?**

"Kurt, you are about to enter your second year of College and you haven't given up your V-Card yet!" Santana groaned over the phone. Kurt sat on his couch in his New York City apartment., holding his head.

"Well, I'm waiting for the right moment." He sighed.

"Come on Kurt! You haven't dated since high school!" Kurt rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"Santana, I am not coming out tonight! I refuse."

"Whatever butt boy! But go to your desk into your office, there is a number there. It's a number for a phone sex company. At least touch yourself at night God!" With that, Santana hung up the phone. Kurt grunted placing his phone on the table walking to his kitchen, digging through his newly organized cabinet. He sighed taking out a couple of pans to cook diner.

Kurt was alone. He has been alone since he moved to New York; but he sees it as, getting through college and going for his dream on Broadway is important and he will be his Prince Charming during one of his shows or an after party; maybe a fan even. But his policy was to get work done now and play later.

Kurt sat alone at his dinner table getting a small salad and a grilled chicken cutlet. He played with his food, the silence getting to him. He tapped his leather Michael Kors boots on his freshly cleaned wooden floor. He looked around his living area; there was something always missing, people.

After cleaning the plates, he headed towards his computer room to get some work done for school. The end of the semester was coming fast and he had many papers due. Turning his computer on, he saw the sticky note written in black sharpie ink, a ten-digit phone number. He sighed opening his browser, typing, , heading towards Blackboard to see if any homework was posted.

Typing slowly, he glanced down at the yellow note; it teased him that he was just a phone call away from interacting with another human. He shook his head, trying to concentrate. _Maybe if I just call, see what its like I will get some work done after?_ He agreed with his idea, taking the note with him as he went to get his cell phone.

**Hello, thank you for calling Lonely Night Sex Calls, how may I pleasure you? **

_The lady said with a smile_

Um, yes, um can you connect me with a gay man?

_Chris stuttered._

_The lady giggled _

**Of course sweetie, he will answer in a couple minutes, hold on tight, literally. **

_Chris laughed when he heard the soft music of Barry White singing. _

**Thank you for choosing me to send you to the stars tonight, my name is Blaine, what can I do for you tonight honey?**

_His smooth voice said over the phone. Kurt's breathe hitched in his throat, causing him to choke out his words._

Um, yes, I uh- I have never done this before.

_Kurt blushed _

**Okay love, well, lets start off with your name. **

_Blaine voice was so calming._

I'm- Uh Kurt.

_Kurt said breathless._

**Okay Kurt, cute name, how old are you?**

_Blaine giggled._

Um, I am twenty.

_Kurt sighed as he closed his door to his bedroom crawling on his bed._

**Okay cool, I'm twenty also. So just relax, lay back slip off your pants and palm yourself for me sweetie, okay nice and slow.**

_Blaine said slowly. _

O-okay.

_He pushed down his pajama pants and boxers to his ankles. Kurt's soft dick lay against his stomach._

**You have your pants off?**

_Blaine said breathless, pumping himself to Kurt's scared voice. Thank God he was in a locked office._

Yea, Blaine I do.

_Kurt settled back against the pillows, closing his eyes._

**Okay good, now I want you to touch yourself, pretend it's me love, I want to make you feel good.**

_Blaine smiled closing his eyes, trying to picture an innocent looking teenager, scared, laying down on a large bed; all alone. _

Um, okay.

_Kurt placed his hand over him, his warm hand sending him to be less tense._

**Good, now how does it feel? Do you feel me baby?"**

_Blaine said breathlessly. He bit his lip running his rough hand over his dick, throwing his head back._

Yea, um. I-

_Kurt sighed opening his eyes, nothing._

**What? What's wrong Kurt?" **

_Blaine asked concerned._

Um, I can't do this. My stupid friend gave me this number because I am an unsocial asshole who is only concerned for my future, so I take people out of my life. I haven't had a proper date since goddamn high school. God I'm so pathetic! I'll give you my credit card information and you can charge me whatever the amount is. I'm sorry I wasted your time.

_Kurt picked up his pajamas putting them on jumping off his bed running to the front of his apartment to grab his wallet._

**No, no Kurt your not pathetic, you're looking for a way to escape. It's not good that you hide yourself form the world. Human's need contact, May it be a convocation or sex or just cuddling on the couch watching your favorite Disney movie or musical.**

_Blaine's personal mind spoke, instead of his character for the company,_

You-you like musicals? And Disney?

_Kurt stopped in the middle of his hallway._

**Yea, of course I do. I am a person with feelings; I just do this so I can make some extra money since being a musician isn't cutting it right now. I know I shouldn't be acting personal questions, but I can careless at this point, what is your dream?**

_Blaine laughed._

Oh, um I want to be on Broadway.

_Kurt whispered._

Silly huh?

_Kurt sadly said._

**No, no never. That sounds amazing. **

_Blaine was surprised. _

**So you're into music too, I'm guessing?**

_Blaine stood watching over to the door checking to see if it was really locked. He smiled as he tugged the door, seeing as no one can open it._

Yea, I am very much so.

_Kurt smiled. _

**That's great. Where are you from if I may ask? You don't have to tell me.**

_Blaine sat back down running his hand over his curls._

I'm originally from Ohio, but I am living in New York City to go to school.

_Kurt smiled sitting on his couch._

**Kinda the same as me, I'm just not going to college. Where in Ohio?**

_Blaine was surprised._

Um, Lima. You?

**Westerville, I went to Dalton.**

I went to a crap school called McKinley.

**Well, it seems we have a lot in common Kurt.**

Yea we do.

_Kurt blushed._

**Kurt, grab a pad and paper for me. I want to give you my cell number.**

_Blaine smiled _

Okay, Umm go ahead.

_Kurt leaned over to the coffee table grabbing his notebook and pen, writing down what Blaine says._

**Okay well, text me. Maybe we can meet up. Or I can see you perform.**

_Blaine blushed._

That sounds nice Blaine, thank you for dealing with me.

_Kurt sighed sadly._

**I will hopefully talk to you soon and anytime love.**

_Blaine giggled as he hung up the phone._

Kurt leaned against the couch in shock that he met an amazing person from a phone sex company. He smiled looking at the number on the table, smiling. Maybe having a love interest couldn't hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today class, we will be studying, Character. To become that person in the theater, you have to feel their emotions, make sure you know their background in the story very well and-"

Kurt sat in the back of his theater 101 class with a blank face. His right fist was holding up his tired head; his eyes daring to drop. His textbook was open on large words that stated 'Character.' His iPhone sat between the pages. He looked up at his teacher as he had his back to the class as he wrote on the board. He sighed pressing the square button then sliding open the phone. Going into his contacts, he scrolled down to the B's. Blaine's name came into view.

Hey, its Kurt from, um you know?

**Hey Kurt, how are you?**

Good, in class, bored, thought that you should have my number since I have yours.

**Thanks I was wondering when you were going to text me. Kinda missed talking to you. **

Really? I must have been a waste of time on the phone. You could have made a lot more money in that hour if you weren't talking to me.

**Well, I believe it wasn't a waste of time. I thought you were an amazing convocation. You know I do get tired of telling people I don't even know to touch themselves.**

I'm glad you liked it. So you said the other night that you worked for that company just to make extra money. What else do you do?

**I'm a male secretary for a computer programming company. **

Ah, cool cool. :P

**It's boring, well not when he sends me on a goose chase for certain items. But you said you are a theater student? That must be fun. I wish I went to college. Maybe I wouldn't be organizing and typing up contracts for someone else.**

Yes, I am. It is fun. Well I am in a class and I am apparently how to get into character.

**That sounds kinda boring. **

More then kinda, Blaine.

**Haha, well I hope it gets better.**

It will, so are you at work right now?

**Yes I am, of course doing my 9-5 and then after hours of course three times a week. **

Should I leave you alone or…

**No, no, you don't have to. I really do like talking to you.**

I like talking to you too. I just don't want to bother you.

**No, your not believe me.**

Okay

"Class is through. Remember, tomorrow September 11th, 2001 we have a theater meeting about the fall musical!" He smiled. Kurt got up walking out of class.

Kurt and Blaine texted throughout the day, telling each other different wishes, dreams, fears, even fantasies. They enjoyed each other over the phone. Kurt sat on his couch as his papers were scattered across the table. His homework had risen from two chapters out of the poem book to 10 chapters and two essays.

"Hey, baby face! Open up." Santana yelled through the door. Kurt grunted, letting his annoying friend in.

"Hey, love, how are you?" Kurt asked walking back to his coffee table.

"I'm good, did you try the number yet. Did you get down and dirty?" She winked sitting next to him. Kurt smiled.

"I did, and I met someone and we are talking by phone now." Kurt smiled. Santana nudged his shoulder.

"Good job, gay boy! When are you going to meet him?" Kurt's face dropped. We have to meet?

"Um, I don't know, soon I guess. It hasn't come up." Kurt blushed.

"Well you should bring it up. Get out there, get some." She smiled. Kurt sighed, nodding.

"I will." Kurt nodded. He wanted to meet Blaine, just not yet, maybe after getting to know him a little better, just incase he isn't what he says he is.

Kurt woke up the next morning, smiling lightly. He got ready for the theater meeting downtown. Closing the door of his apartment he tugged on his bag and gripped his cell phone in his right hand.

Heading towards the subway, he felt something rise into his chest. He couldn't catch his breath. He cleared his throat multiple times as he took one of the only seats in the small cable car.

**Hi, Kurt just wanted to say good morning!**

Kurt smiled, closing his phone; he would answer him when he gets more bars above ground.

After the thirty-minute ride, Kurt felt the ground shake as the subway came to a stop. The doors opened with a screeching bell that rang. Kurt covered his ear as he followed the crowd out of the car and up to the street. People were running, screaming as a dark cloud followed them down the street. Kurt still couldn't breath. He pressed his hand to his chest when he finally looked up to see smoke and fire coming out one of the Twin Towers. Kurt backed up as he took off down the street running. He held on to his bag, and gripped on to his cell phone. He was crying. He looked back again when he saw the first building fall. His face was shocked; fear was making his mind dizzy. His phone started to ring.

**Kurt, Kurt where are you?**

_Kurt's father screamed over the phone._

Dad, I'm fine. I was going to a meeting near the Trade Center, but I was late of course and I saw the smoke out of the building and took off. Daddy, I'm scared.

_Kurt cried. _

**Kurt get out of there, are you far enough, go further if you need to, just get out of there. It's all over the T.V. It was a plane.**

_He was running out of breath, fear was setting in._

Dad, I think I'm okay. I just can't believe that I am watching this in front of my eyes. Dad, I Oh my god. Dad there's another plane it-

_A loud boom rang in the air. Kurt took off again._

**Get the hell out of there Kurt, this is not an accident! Get out!**

_His father yelled._

Dad, dad I'm trying. I'm running as fast as I can.

_Kurt ran with the people trying to get as far away as he can._

**Kurt call me back when you get far enough, please, our family is calling I have to tell them your okay.**

Okay dad, I will. I love you.

**I love you too, so much**

He stopped running again to look at his phone. His father was off the line. He dialed Santana.

**I'm okay Kurt, I'm too far away! Where are you? Are you home?**

No, no I am downtown. I'm watching it live San, I don't know- I got out I'm okay. Just there are people jumping, they are killing themselves. I don't- why was I meant to see this. I- San.

**Kurt its okay, where does Blaine work? You said he works for a computer company? Where is that?**

_Kurt's heart stopped._

I will call you back.

Kurt opened his phone dialing Blaine.

**Hello?**

_His throat was rough, as he coughed into the phone._

Blaine, Blaine, where are you?

_Kurt cried into the phone._

**I, I just got out of work.**

_He coughed, he heard people screaming, and a large amount of foot steps in the background._

Where did you work, Blaine, where are you?

**I just ran out of the second building. I almost didn't make it before the first one fell. God Kurt are you okay, you're not down here are you?**

I am, but I am kinda far. I ran.

**Good, good. I'm glad your safe. If you stay were you are I can probably find you. I want to make sure your okay. **

To see if I'm okay, Blaine I should be seeing if your okay, run. Get out.

_He shadowed his fathers words._

**I'm, I'm fine, I'm coming. Stay on the phone.**

Okay, I'm staying.

**Kurt, Kurt **

_Kurt could hear his name echo. He looked around, not much people were running now, most had pasted and got out._

Blaine I hear you, what are you wearing, what do you look like?

**Kurt isn't that what I say?**

_He kid._

Don't even kid around now Blaine.

**I hear you, I'm in a blue plaid shirt, with a blue sweater vest and grey pants, with grey boat shoes, my black hair is gelled ba-**

I see you!

Kurt really did see him; he took off towards the man. Blaine smiled as he saw a brown haired beautiful boy running towards him. He opened his arms and Kurt jumped in. Blaine coughed as more smoke and dust exited his body.

"Are you okay? Kurt rubbed his back, pulling the gorgeous boy into his arms.

"I'm fine Kurt, its really nice to meet you." Blaine smiled.

"Same, I'm glad your okay, I'm glad that you didn't get killed or I would never have this moment to meet you." Kurt stared crying.

"Well, thank God I didn't listen to the police to stay. I , I-" Blaine and Kurt heard another rumble. They looked behind them and saw the second building going down. Blaine grabbed Kurt and took off running. Blaine gripped his hand as they ran. "Its going to be okay Kurt, just don't let go, please, don't let go, don't leave, stay with me, keep running." Blaine yelled.

"Never." They took off faster down the street with the rest of the crowd. Kurt looked behind him as he saw the two buildings completely gone. "Blaine look." Kurt cried. Blaine turned around walking backward at the sight of no Trade Center at all. Blaine looked at Kurt; he wrapped his arm around the student as they slowed to a fast walk. "I need to sit down, I need to call my dad, I promised I would call him back." Kurt said. Blaine nodded walking a couple of more blocks before walking into an open Starbucks. The workers crowded around the T.V some crying. Kurt sat down catching his breath. He pulled out his phone calling his father.

**Kurt, where are you?**

I'm at a Starbucks, I met a friend, and we are fine, safe. We're far enough.

**Okay good-**

Dad I saw the second building fall; it just disappeared. Who will do this?

**I don't know, but we will find out soon enough. Get home, and call your school, because I don't think you will be going for a while.**

Well my classes are over since they were part of the summer course, but next week starts my show, well practicing for the show.

**I don't think you will be starting son, I'm sorry. Just get home and find out.**

Okay, Love you dad.

**Love you too son.**

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's back. Kurt smiled up at him.

"Well, you look as great if not even better then you sound." Blaine smiled. Kurt blushed.

"You too, Blaine."


	3. Chapter 3

Downtown Manhattan was destroyed; shops closed, restaurants on standby, even people couldn't get to their homes, if the falling building didn't crush them. People were in the streets with candles and flyers stating their loved ones were missing. It was a sad day for New York, for the United States.

Kurt sat in his apartment, waiting for an email for when a notice about school. They have been closed for a week now. Kurt was bored. He was so use to being a busy bee. Now he just sits on his couch with his computer in his lap waiting.

"I can't go home, they have closed everything down and my apartment was destroyed anyway, so I have no home; great. No job and no home!" Blaine grunted as he came through Kurt's front door. Kurt put down his laptop confused.

"You lived close to the Trade Center?" Kurt stood up waling over to the kitchen.

"Yea, practically on top of it. I lived above one of the bars. All my shit is gone Kurt; and I don't have enough money to put a down payment on a new place. I need that money to live." Blaine swallowed his tears. Kurt brought over a tall glass of water as he tugged Blaine to the couch.

"Darren, I'm so sorry. I don't usually do this, but if you want to stay here you can, for as long as you want." Kurt rubbed his lower back. Blaine looked over at Kurt in shock.

"You really would do that for me? You have known me for what a month, and you will let me share your home with you?" Blaine was in complete shock; how can one boy be so nice?

"Yes, Blaine, you have a good head on your shoulder you had a job, but probably get another one on the dot, and you have been nothing, but sweet to me." Chris smiled. Blaine hugged him tight kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, I'll stay on one condition." Kurt's eyebrows rose. "I pay half of the rent. Or I'm out of here, on the streets, alone, in the cold, sharing a greasy sandwich with a hobo." Darren stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't want you eating unhealthy." Kurt got up smirking. Darren was in shock.

"You wouldn't care if I was alone or cold?" Blaine followed the College student. Kurt giggled as he headed to the guest bedroom.

"You hair would do the trick if you didn't gel it back everyday." Kurt winked. Blaine stood in mock horror.

"You saw the way my hair looked the other morning?"

"Blaine, if you stood on top of the Empire State Building I think the people on the ground would be able to see it." Kurt laughed disappearing into the room.

"Its not that bad." He pouted. Kurt's laughter could be heard throughout the whole building.

Oh your got me so hot right now baby!

_A man grunted over the phone._

**Oh, does it feel good; my mouth on your cock?**

_Blaine faked as he picked his nails on the guest bed in Kurt's apartment._

Yes, baby oh my- I came. Thanks sweetie.

**Okay have a good night; you will be billed by credit card.**

_Blaine said in a monotone voice and hung up the phone._

Kurt's ear was pressed against the door as he listened to the convocation; Blaine didn't seem into it, like the night they talked. He heard Blaine sigh and walk around the room. Kurt took off down the hall, jumping over the arm of the couch grabbing the remote, turning on a random show. Blaine came out of his room, running his fingers through his hair. Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine smiling as he came towards the living room.

"Hey, what are you up too?" Kurt sighed, looking at the T.V.

"Just watching some Church show?" Kurt rolled his eyes; he couldn't pick anything better?

"A church show? I didn't think you were religious?" Blaine asked as he sat on the arm. Kurt nodded.

"Oh yea, I am big into praying?" Kurt blused.

"Hmm, well I wouldn't have guessed it with you being gay and all." Blaine smirked, catching him red handed. Kurt gapped, not sure what to saw. "Kurt you were listening to the phone call." Blaine laughed. Kurt blushed even more, burying his face into the pillow. Blaine grabbed Kurt's ankle, wanting him to meet eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-" Blaine held up his hand.

"It's the only thing I have left, Kurt, to make money." Blaine sighed. Kurt nodded.

"I just was wondering what-." Kurt blushed. Blaine smiled.

"It feels like?" Blaine sat by Kurt's feet.

"Huh, um kinda, not, um." Kurt looked down. Blaine sighed crawling up Kurt's body.

"Do you wanna know?" Blaine whispered. Kurt's eyes widened, nodding. "Promise me, and don't lie to make me happy because I don't want to hurt you; you have done so much for me, I don't want to ruin our friendship." Kurt nodded.

"Promise." With that, Blaine placed his mouth on Kurt's kissing him full of passion. Kurt breathed in, unsure what to do, but kissed back just as much. He placed his hands on Blaine back, pressing him closer.

"mmm." Blaine said against Kurt's lips. Kurt melted, wanting more. Blaine dragged his lips across Kurt's chin kissing lightly down to his neck. Kurt closed his eyes, running his hands through Blaine's hair.

"Oh," Kurt sighed. Blaine hummed in agreement.

"Did you know, you're amazingly gorgeous? I knew you were from the sound of your voice." Blaine groaned. Kurt sighed, smiling.

"Mmm, you too Blaine, you have an amazing body, God." Kurt ran his hands down Blaine back pulling him closer.

"Kurt! Have you read your email! School is closed for the semester!" Santana ran into the room. "Oh God!" She screamed as both boys jumped, pushing off each other. "Wow, okay, get some baby! Check your email." She giggled as she exited the apartment.

"Ughh Santana!" Kurt grunted getting up off the couch." Blaine tried to fix his hair as he watched Kurt's hot body over to his computer.

"So what does your email say?" Blaine said clearing his throat.

"I have no school, because most of the classes were downtown, but I do have a musical to do, so that will count as my grade for anything. Doesn't seem much." Kurt shrugged. Blaine smiled. Kurt turned around looking at Blaine. Blaine smiled.

"Your amazing Kurt, amazing." He said as he walked into his room.

"Yea, you too," Kurt whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt smacked his head against the bedpost hearing Blaine fake a moan into his phone. It had been the third call that night. Blaine was very popular.

**Yes baby, keep going, and keep rubbing.**

_Blaine rolled his eyes as he tapped a pencil on his desk._

Kurt loved the way he moaned. He knew it was fake, but it still turned him on. Kurt was bulging in his pants. He ran his hand through his hair as he unbuttoned his pants.

**Oh I love the way you moan.**

_Blaine put his hand on his forehead; he pulled the phone from his ear looking at the minutes he has used, 14:05. Almost done._

Kurt ran his hand down his chest as he pushed down his pants palming himself slowly. He heard Blaine moan; Kurt through his head back. Pushing down his boxers, he grabbed himself fully pumping fast.

**Your amazing sweetie, I hope you feel so good?**

_Blaine grunted, kinda annoyed his costumer hasn't come yet._

"Yes so good Blaine." Kurt whispered closing his eyes. He was going to come.

**Oh come for me honey!**

_Blaine sighed as he lay on his bed wanting this to be over._

"Yes," Kurt whispered as he slipped over.

**Thank you for calling, hope you had a wonderful time.**

_Blaine hung up the phone turning it off throwing it across the room._

Kurt sat there in awe that he just used Blaine's phone call to get off. He ran to the bathroom, cleaning himself up before heading towards the kitchen to get some water.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine smiled. Kurt jumped a little almost slipping his water. "You okay, you seem a little out of breath and your cheeks are kind of red." Blaine walked over to him.

"I'm fine just um, not feeling well." Kurt smiled bringing the cup to his lips.

"Uhh Kurt." Blaine put his hands on Kurt's jeans yanking them up and buttoning them. "There you go." Blaine winked walking to his room. Kurt put down the water, sinking to the floor. He said up against the cabinets with his head on his knees.

"He's going to be the death of me." Kurt whispered to the walls of the quite kitchen.

"I cant do this anymore Santana! He's just-" Kurt through his hands up in frustration. Santana smiled, laughing quietly to herself.

"What? He's hot, kind and had a job that wasn't some joke? Well, other then the phone sex?" Kurt nodded.

"Yes! He's actually really smart and can get a job in a heart beat." Kurt grunted.

"Everything you want in a man." Santana smiled. Kurt nodded.

"Exactly. But its not like I can force myself upon him- we have known each other for what two months?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"So! People get together just meeting each other." Santana pushed Kurt's arm.

"But, you know how I am-"

"Yes, everything has to be from a romance novel." She grunted.

"Yes, but not the cheesy ones." Kurt winked. They both laughed gripping their coffees.

"Is Blaine joining us today?" Santana asked. Kurt nodded.

"He should be here any minute really." Kurt looked outside the window then sinking back into his armchair. "I should get him his usual." Kurt stood.

"You know his coffee order?" Santana smirked.

"Yea, why- oh my God." Kurt realized what Santana was thinking and stomped off. Blaine came in moments later taking a seat next to Santana.

"Hey, where is Kurt?" Blaine asked as he took off his jacket.

"Getting your coffee." Santana smiled.

"Oh he didn't have to do that." Blaine laughed a little.

"Yea, but he's Kurt so-" Santana shrugged.

"I know, always sweet." Blaine sighed. Santana raised her eyebrows.

"So your all dressed up where have you been?"

"Oh well, I had an interview at a large business building and got the job so I will be able to help Kurt with rent now." Blaine smiled. Santana smiled.

"That's good, even though Kurt is well off and probably could pay it without you, but if your anything thing like I think you are you wont let him." Santana smiled.

"Yea, how am I?" Blaine asked moving back in his seat. Santana gripped her coffee.

"Well, you are very smart have a down to earth job, you're settled in pretty nicely. Your very good looking and could have any guy you want." Blaine nodded slowly.

"Yea, I guess. But I'm not the kind of guy that goes out to clubs and picks up any guy. I have standards." Blaine picked at his nails.

"Yea, what are they?" Santana asked kind of curious.

"Well, smart, loving, sweet, of course great looking, kinda tall- not too much though I'm already a hobbit. Um, has his head on earth and in the clouds at times." Santana smiled looking at Kurt. "Has to love music since its like my passion."

"Do you know who you just described?" Santana laughed.

"Who?" Blaine questioned.

"Really Blaine you have been living with him for like a month and a half now." Santana pointed towards Kurt ordering coffee. Blaine looked over and smiled.

"Kurt. Yea well he is my type." Blaine blushed looking at his lap.

"Yea." Santana smiled.

"But I don't think he likes what I do on the side. You know the phone sex company." Blaine sighed.

"Why don't you get rid of that then? Its not like you need it or anything. Your getting paid what $200,000 a year? That's a lot." Blaine nodded.

"Around that number. But it's like a back up. Thank God I had it around 9/11 because I don't know how I would have paid for things."

"But 9/11 is over now and you have a job that is a very settled down to earth job. What's more important, your feelings towards Kurt or phone sex?" Santana crossed her arms. Blaine's eyes widened.

"What feelings?" Blaine looked down.

"Oh come on! The things you were doing when I met you the first time like a month ago- the way you look at him- you know his phone number by heart. Blaine what's Kurt's coffee order?"

"Grande non-fat mocha and if it's a bag day extra whip cream." Blaine said without thinking about the question. Blaine laughed. "I guess your right,"

"Hey Blaine," Kurt smiled taking his seat again. Blaine looked at the younger boy. Blaine sighed and physically relaxed knowing everything is going to be fine now that Kurt's next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Blaine walked back into their shared apartment. Kurt headed for the kitchen grabbing a glass out of the cabinet. Blaine followed his watching his movements as he leaned against the doorframe. Kurt smiled.

"Do you want something?" Kurt asked.

"No, just watching." Blaine smiled.

"Me?" Blaine nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I have realized something over the last couple of months." Blaine took a step forward.

"And that is?"

"That I live with an amazing person." Blaine blushed slightly.

"Um, thank? But I don't understand what your saying Blaine." Kurt took a sip of his water as Blaine came closer. He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders.

"You are amazing, your brave, you have a head on your shoulders, your smart, your so beautiful." Blaine smiled. He ran his hands down to Kurt's waist, pulling him tight to his body. "And I want to take you out tomorrow night on a date, if you want to join me?" Blaine whispered the last part. Kurt looked up surprised. Blaine leaned down, before Kurt could say anything and kissed him. Kurt gasped. Blaine sighed pressing on hand in Kurt's hair. Kurt melted in Blaine embrace, kissing him back with just the same about of passion Blaine was putting in. They pulled away, Kurt in totally shock.

"Please." Blaine whispered, pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you. If you promise this isn't a joke or anything." Kurt smiled.

"Never." Blaine whispered leaning down to kiss Kurt's smooth neck. Then Blaine's phone started to ring. Kurt closed his eyes pulling away slightly. Blaine picked it up.

Is this the amazing Blaine?

_A low mans voice asked._

**Um, yea, but he is out of business, go tell Carol that.**

_Blaine smiled, handing up the phone._

Kurt looked surprised when Blaine hung up the phone throwing it toward s the couch.

"Your really serious aren't you?" Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded.

"I am." Blaine whispered capturing Kurt's lips once again. Kurt groaned a little pulling Blaine to him.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered against his lips.

"For what." Blaine chuckled lightly.

"For being on the other side of that phone months ago." Kurt smiled, brushing his fingertips to Blaine cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been three years since Kurt and Blaine's first date. They still live in Kurt's apartment, which now Blaine is helping out the rent. Blaine was now the supervisor of a sound business on the Upper Eastside of Manhattan and Kurt is a musical Producer, working on his first show. Santana moved back to Ohio to be with Britney.

Kurt walked into his apartment smelling the take-out on the dinner table. He smiled setting down his black leather bag by the door, next to his pea coat. He saw Blaine leather brown dress shoes on the matt with his canvas blue coat hanging on the closet door. He sighed loving the feeling of exploding emotions in his chest knowing his boyfriend is home.

"Babe?" Kurt called into the open apartment. He heard rustling in the back bedroom. Kurt shook his head walking towards the bedroom. "Baby." Kurt gently knocked on the door. Blaine opened the door smiling. Kurt smirked pressing a hand to Blaine's bare chest.

"Your home early." Blaine smiled.

"Yea, its Friday I gave everyone a half day off since they have been working so hard and I wanted to come home to you." Kurt sighed melting into Blaine's chest pressing his lips into his shoulder.

"Mm, well I am glad you are home three hours early. I missed you today, more then ever." Blaine sighed pressing his palms against Kurt's lower back, bringing him closer.

"Yes, same that's exactly how I felt today." Kurt smiled into Blaine's next.

"Well, I brought home take out thinking you were gong to be out late tonight so we can put that away for lunch tomorrow and I can take you out tonight which I would love to do, or we can split the pork lomain and sesame chicken." Blaine smiled.

"We can go out- I just want to be with you tonight." Kurt smiled.

"Okay let me put on a shirt and we will go." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt smiled pulling back walking towards the front room to grab his wallet out of his bag. Blaine came running in grabbing his keys to the apartment. "You ready?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist as he came up from digging through his bag.

"Mm yea," Kurt smiled kissing Blaine passionately.

"Mmm baby tonight I will ravish you all you want, lets go eat and enjoy our city home." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt winked walking out to the hallway.

Kurt and Blaine sat in the dark corner of a beautiful restaurant on 51st west. Kurt looked out the window they were sitting next to in the upper level of the restaurant looking down to the tourist and everyday New Yorkers enjoying their Friday Night. Blaine rested his hand on Kurt waking him out of his thoughts.

"Hey you okay?" Blaine smiled lifting Kurt's hand to kiss it.

"I'm fine baby just enjoying myself." Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine.

"Mmm, well I have to go to the bathroom." Kurt nodded giving him another kiss. The waiter came by setting down another glass of wine for Kurt. He took it in his hand shaking it around giving it a quick stir. Kurt heard a ringing noise on the table. He took Blaine's phone seeing an unavailable number. He answered it anyway. A low voice asked for Blaine.

"Um, he's not here right now can I take a message?" Kurt sighed.

"Um, well I am paying for him to make me feel good." Kurt almost dropped the phone.

"No I'm sorry he quit this business three years a go so you have the wrong guy." Kurt said angrily.

"Well I want my money back and he is going to be paying me."

"Excuse you- you pervert you need to calm down because you don't know who your talking to you son of a bitch." Kurt yelled.

"Yea, kiddo, why don't you look up you dirty mouth." Kurt was now really confused when he looked to see all his friends from Ohio that he hasn't seen in years and his parents. Kurt gasped standing up to run into his dad's arms.

"Dad, I missed you." His dad laughed.

"I missed you too"

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Where is Blaine?" Kurt felt someone tug on is waist. He turned around smiling.

"Hi." Blaine said

"Oh Blaine some ass called your phone asking for something you gave up a long time ago." Kurt grabbed on to Blaine's arm.

"You mean me?" Kurt turned around to see Puck lifting his hand smiling waving his phone in his hand.

"Wait? What?" He turned back to Blaine, but he was on one knee holding a silver band with a diamond in the middle.

"Baby, I love you- you saved me. You took me away from my horrible job and since I didn't die in 9/11 and met you instead I know we are meant to be. Marry me Kurt." He said breathlessly. Kurt was shocked he almost fell over.

"Yes!" Kurt through himself at Blaine. He kissed him over and over then stopping to put that amazing ring on his left hand.

"I love you," Blaine smiled.

"And I love you." Kurt smiled. "Was that call just to scare me?" Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's stubbed cheek.

"Yes, but to through you off. I didn't want you knowing at all I was going to pop the question."

"Well it worked I almost walked into the men's bathroom to beat you ass." Kurt laughed.

"Oh well I am glad that I got your friends and family in the room before then." Blaine played with Kurt's ring.

"And your right. We are meant to be."

"Yes, we are. We may have met on weird terms, but I am glad we have come to this, getting married and sharing a long life together. I love you Kurt Hummel."

"You mean Kurt Hummel Anderson, and I love you Blaine Hummel Anderson." Blaine laughed nodding bringing him into a heated kiss.

**THE END**

**I hope you all enjoyed this short little story of two lovers. Read the other stories I have of Klaine they are going to be longer then this one. **


End file.
